


Just Another Day for the Survey Corps

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Arm Wrestling, Comedy, Competing Ackermans, Erwin is a rivamika shipper here, F/M, Freeform, I tried to be funny but i failed lol, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, levikasa, lowkey sexual tension, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: What happens when two of the strongest clash with each other? How would they solve things?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 28





	Just Another Day for the Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

> This piece I wrote actually was inspired from the AoT Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin official art. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I wrote this for fun so pLS DONT JUDGE HHHH xD

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘺 𝘊𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘷𝘪𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 

"𝘖𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘳, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢."

"𝘕𝘰. 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴." 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 

𝐀𝐡. 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐲. 

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?" 

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱𝘴. 

"𝘈𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳?"

"..."   
𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧- 𝘜𝘩𝘩. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥."

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢. 

"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴." 

𝐀𝐡 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭. 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦." 

𝐈 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐭. 𝐃𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬—

"𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵."


End file.
